The effects of Rehab
by lovedrreid
Summary: Sequal to Rehabilitation. Jeffery and Reid continue on their road to recovery with a new friendship NoSlash! Big surprises come after prologue! What will happen with a Heroin and Dilaudid addict trying to help each other with serious cravings? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The effects of Rehab:

A/N: This is my sequal to 'Rehabilitation'. Please read that first or else you won't understand. This one, I will try to make the chapters extremely long, but I'm not that good at making long chapters. Yadda Yadda Yadda. Same warnings apply here as in the first.

Summary: Reid and Jeffery's coping and cravings will take them down together, or never... how will their cravings end if they are at the same time? BAD SUMMARY!

Disclaimer: I do not own the brilliant characters of Criminal Minds. I do not own the show. I do own Jeffery and the Williams family, though. *hint hint*

[_]?[_]?[_]?

Previously: "Thank you... all of you... but I couldn't have done it without you... or Jeffery. He's getting out in just over two weeks and I want to give him a surprise too. Do you think you could help me?"

"Of course we can, kid. What do you want to do?"

"I think someone wants to see him as much as he wants to see them." They all had a confused look. Reid took another bite of his cake; getting ready to explain his plan.

[_]?[_]?[_]?

Jeffery got out of rehab. Reid explained to the team what they'd do. They'd went over their plan many times before they actually started it. Reid was the only one to pick Jeffery up. Reid was good at faking the surprise, because he didn't ask. Reid went strait to his apartment.

At first, when he went to his apartment after rehab., he shaked so bad, he passed out again. Now, it was easy for him, but he couldn't explain the feeling he forgot about one tiny thing. He convinced himself he was just paranoid. He tried to forget what happened in the past month and a half. Though the others either have forgotten, or they had faked it real well. Strauss didn't question his leaving, then coming back after so long, so that was a good sign things were getting back to normal.

A few days later, Reid convinced Jeffery to live with him since his parents lived in Europe for their jobs. They wrote books in many languages, and published the European versions, for some reason. It was probably their culture. Jeffery agreed, remembering he didn't have anywhere to live.

They walked down the hall to Reid's apartment and opened the door. It was pitch black. Jeffery turned on the light and got a big 'SURPRISE!'. He noticed the team, from many visits for both of them, and... his parents! He was shocked. He felt big tears in his eyes, and quickly wiped them before hugging his mother, martha, and father, Jeff, in which he got his name.

"How... how did? What? I don't understand..." They all smiled at him. They brought him out a cake. It had a message on it. It said:

'To celebrate Jeffery's third month clean, and welcome home from rehab.'

It had all the team members' names and including his parents'. There were three candles on it. Jeffery blew them out with one puff. They all clapped their hands with big smiles and tears of joy on their faces.

"How did you get here?" Jeffery asked confused.

"I made a few calls... I got their numbers from Garcia. She can get anything, remember?" Reid said smiling.

He gave his parents another hug. "How long are you staying?"

"Two weeks. We have to get back to work soon, but we keep in touch this time. We promise." Martha said. Jeffery smiled.

"I made it... I'm done. Thank you." He said to his parents. They smiled back.

"Let's go do something together." He nodded and said goodbye to the team.

End of prologue!!!!

A/N: Not really a chapter. Just explaining what the surprise was if you didn't get it from the last chapter of the first story. Whatcha think? Whatcha thinks going to happen? I have a plot bunny just tearin up my hands to break free. Anyway, the chapters are going to be long after this. I promise. Just think of 'Rehabilitation' as just a prologue story... kay? bye bye. anyway, the breaks are coffee cups if you didn't notice! [_]? 


	2. Chapter 2: genetics

Chapter two: Genetics

A/N: plot bunnies need to be fed. Don't know if this is going to be fluffy or angst or hurt/comfort. I'm leaning both ways. Remember last chapter? Twins? Let's see!

"Yeah... okay... got it. And what's the other room number? Same?! Really, you sure? OK, thank you. Bye." Reid hung up.

"Yes... your birth mother is Diana Reid. Looks like you were adopted, we're twins, and you're my brother... little brother!"

"Wow... I can't believe that my parents didn't tell me. So tell me, what's my biological mom like?" Jeffery asked.

"Uhh... yeah, that's the point. There's something I have to tell you." Jeffery looked confused, but he sat down. "Well, she's litterally a paranoid schizophrenic and it's-it's genetic. That means we could get it." He sat back shocked.

"What's the statistic?" Jeffery asked, knowing he knows statistics.

"Uhh, I've tried to avoid it... but it's not very likely, but still possible... don't worry about that too much." Reid said.

"Why don't we look alike?" Jeffery asked.

"Well, I know twins can differ in appearances over time, but I can't explain why your hair is darker, way darker, and we're about the same size, though. But your eyes are green. Mine are hazel."

"Well, I do have contacts... I'm far sighted."

"Me too... so that's the same... other than that, we're pretty much the same. Weird. I just now noticed that."

"And it makes it weirder because we both now live in D.C., and addicted to drugs that are fairly the same thing."

"...Was." Jeffery looked at him. "I was..." Jeffery shot a playful glare.

"I guess you're the stronger one.'' They both shrugged. "We should tell the team!" Reid nodded.

"I don't know how they're going to take it, but I guess." Reid agreed.

Reid called all of them to meet him at their favorite restaraunt.

Once they got there, they all looked confused because Jeffery was with him. They didn't know he was staying with Reid.

"Oh, guys. Jeffery's been staying with me because he doesn't have anywhere to stay... we need to tell you something." They all sipped their coffee.

"What is it that made us get up from our nap?" Morgan asked.

"Well, not all of us were sleeping, cupcake. Some of us were hacking Strauss' computer and framing Kevin. Now what did you want to say, my Junior-G-Man?" Garcia said brightly, her pink pigtails bouncing.

"We figured out we were both born in Las Vegas, at the same time, in the same room..."

"Wait, are you saying you're twins?" JJ asked looking at both Jeffery and Reid.

"Yeah... Jeffery was adopted, so his biological mother is Diana Reid. I'm older, though." Reid said. They all looked shocked.  
"But you look nothing alike." Gideon said looking back and forth between the two.

"He's wearing contacts, and I don't know why his hair is darker. Maybe different sun exposure. Other than that, we look alike." They all nodded. "Plus, we're both far sighted."

"So, you're not an only child. Why did your parents lie to you?" It was a question to both of them.

"I'm not sure. The only way my mom can tell me is if she's off her medication." Reid said. They all turned their attention at Jeffery. He was shaking so bad, he spilled his coffee. "Are you alright?" Reid asked.

"Uh-yeah, I'm fine. Just a little shocked still." Reid nodded.

"Jeffery, come here a minute." They all looked confused. They didn't know what was wrong. Jeffery obeyed his big brother. "Withdrawal?" He nodded. "Shit... they're going to ask why we have to leave... but if we stay, they'll still get suspicous. Depends on what you want to do."

"We can stay... it's not that bad." Reid nodded. When they sat back down, the attention was on them again.

"Tell them." Reid whispered into Jeffery's ear. He shook his head. Reid gently elbowed him, making him jump slightly.

"Fine..."

"What is it?" They all looked at Jeffery.

"He wants me to tell you that... that... I rather not say it in public." They all nodded. Reid looked at him in disappointment. Jeffery looked at his hands.

After they ate, the whole team, including Reid, turned their attention to Jeffery.

"I-uh... well, the reason I was shaking was... withdrawal." He looked down.

"I thought you've been clean for months now." Hotch said, too disappointed.

"I gave in. But Spencer helped me. I'm surprised he's that strong. He was holding my vials and pills, but didn't give in..." They all smiled proudly at him. Reid blushed. They all gathered in a hug for Jeffery and Reid.

Gideon pulled Reid aside.

"I'm proud of you. You sure you can handle him?" Reid nodded.

"I learned from you..." Gideon shook his head.

"Don't make him quit all at once... it was wrong for me to make you quit all at once as punishment. It's my fault you slipped all those times. Just don't make him quit cold turkey." Reid nodded.

"Okay... I'll get him through it." Gideon hugged him tightly. "Thank you... you had to go through all that trouble with me... I'm sorry you had to, and I won't make you do it ever again... that's my ammend to you." Gideon smiled.

"I know... ya got a few more, though." Reid nodded.

"I know... I'm just waiting for the right time." They joined the rest of them. "Ready to go Jeffery?" He nodded. "Alright... sorry guys, have to deal with the trouble maker." They all smiled.

"Good luck, Jeffery..." They all seemed to have said at the same time.

"Jeffery, we need to talk, then get ready for NA." He nodded.

"This about the Heroin thing?" Reid nodded.

"I know you're addicted again, but it doesn't help cold turkey. I'm not going to make you. But you have to promise that you won't take advantage of it." He nodded. "You promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"No vials, pills. Do you understand?" He nodded. "Prescription." He nodded again.

"The doctor won't give me a prescription for an addiction though."

"Yes, he'll give you enough to ween yourself off. That's why you can't take more than you need to stop the withdrawal, or at least lessen it."

"I promise I won't take advantage of it."

Reid drove to where the NA meeting would take place. They were both nervous, but for different reasons. Jeffery was nervous because it was his first meeting. Reid, on the other hand, wasn't nervous because it wasn't his first time going to NA. He was nervous because he didn't want another wave of withdrawal or cravings to hit Jeffery during the meeting.

"Jeffery, you know you're going to have to introduce yourself." Reid said as he parked the car.

"What? It's ANONYMOUS... I don't have to." Jeffery said.

"I want you to." Jeffery nodded.

"Fine..."

They walked in. Everybody noticed the new face. The advisor nodded at him to take podium. He looked at Reid, who did the same thing. He sighed as he saw his big brother take a seat next to an older man, to which he noticed from the BAU. He suddenly tensed up as all the eyes turned their attention to him. He looked to his brother for support. He smiled weakly, knowing it was hard to admit it. Reid didn't even admit that he was an addict, just that he had a problem with it.

"Hello, my name is J-Jeffery Williams."

"Welcome..." came in unison. Jeffery smiled slightly.

"I came here to recover from a past and present addiction to H-Heroin."

"Good luck..." The whole group said.

Jeffery took a seat next to his brother.

"Good job..." Reid said. He got a confused look from John. "My brother..."

"Brother?" Reid didn't have time to answer because the advisor, once again, took the podium. He began the opening quote. Reid and John couldn't help but notice Jeffery fidgeting in his chair, but they decided to ignore it.

After the meeting, they all gathered to get a drink. "I didn't know you had a brother..." John began.

"We didn't know either until today. He's my twin... he was adopted." Reid said. Jeffery was looking at the ground. "Yeah, he's my LITTLE brother." Jeffery looked up.

"Twins? Really? And addicted or was..." John looked at Reid when he said 'was'. "Addicted to pretty much the same drug?" Reid nodded. "Wow, that's something... how have you been doing?"

"Well... alright. Have to keep myself out of trouble, along with him." Reid pointed to him. "He's the little one, so I have to take care of him. Plus, he can't stay clean to save his life." Reid and John shared a chuckle.

"Hey! That is not true. Have you told him how many times you slipped? You couldn't stay clean. Did you tell him you attempted suicide twice in one month by overdosing? Or have you been keeping that anonymous too?" Reid and John looked at him shocked.

"Sorry John. We have to go." John nodded. Jeffery refused for a moment until Reid grabbed him by the arm tightly and pulled him out of the building. "Jeffery, that was uncalled for."

"I don't give a shit."

"You better. It's their tradition to keep things anonymous unless that person wants to give their secrets. You were being very rude. You do know who he is? He can get you arrested easily, but he won't. He can fire me easily, too. But he won't. He's a very nice man, and deserves to be treated with respect. Do you understand me?"

"I don't give a shit." Jeffery said again. This time, Reid grabbed him by the ear and dragged him to the car. "Let go of me!"

Reid got him in the car. The drive was silent. Once they both got into Reid's apartment, Reid grabbed his ear again and dragged him to his room.

"Are you done with the attitude?" Reid asked, still holding his ear tightly.

"Fuck off. You're not my boss!" Reid gripped his ear tighter.

"Yes, I am. Here, I am. Now, are you done with the attitude?"

"Once again, FUCK OFF!" That was the last straw for Reid.

"Well, you'll have a lot of time to think. Don't come out unless you're willing to apologize and knock the attitude off." Reid let go of his ear. Jeffery flipped Reid off. Reid pulled Jeffery over his lap and gave him a hard spank. He let Jeffery go.

"You think that's going to make me say sorry?"

"No, I think that's going to warn you what'll happen next time. And trust me, next time, it'll be a lot harder." Reid closed the door. Jeffery kicked the wall like a two year old.

The next morning, Jeffery got up and left the room. Reid was already up.

"I'm sorry, Spencer."

"Are you sure you are?"

"Yes..." Jeffery sat down. "I didn't mean to say all of that stuff I did."

"It's alright... I have to go to work. Are you alright by yourself?" Jeffery nodded. "Are you sure. When Gideon left me alone, I got drugs and got high." Reid said unsure.

"Well, I'm not you. I'm going to be fine alone." Reid nodded.

"Okay, well I have to leave in about an hour... oh, and we'll go to the doctor to get your prescription after work. Okay?" Jeffery nodded.

Later, Reid left. Jeffery didn't feel the comfort of his brother once he left. He started having cravings, then the cravings soon turned into withdrawal symptoms. He just wanted the comfort of his brother.

While Reid was working, he felt pain. Pain of needing comfort. Then, he started feeling the cravings too. He didn't think of it being a twin thing until he started experiencing the withdrawal, too. Then he knew he had to leave for his brother.

"Are you sure? Are you sure you aren't just being paranoid?" Hotch asked quietly.

"Well, I'm sure as heck ain't really experiencing withdrawal... just the feeling. I'm pretty sure Jeffery needs me. Can I please just go make sure he's alright?" Reid asked impatiently.

"We only have an hour left and no cases. Just take the rest of the day off." Reid nodded and hurried toward the elevator but Gideon stopped him.

"Spencer... you have to trust him." Reid shook his head.

"I can't... I know he needs me." Gideon grabbed his shoulder.

"I trusted you... now you have to trust him. He'll work it out."

"Gideon, he's my brother. I have to be there for him." Reid walked away. Gideon shook his head.

When Reid got to the apartment, he noticed everything was alright. "Jeffery, are you alright?" He nodded, confusion spread across his face.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I felt withdrawal symptoms, but I'm way past that." Jeffery smiled and shook his head.

"Spencer, you know very well, you can still experience withdrawal symptoms even years after you've gotten over it." Reid nodded.

"Well, it'll be a good time to get your prescription." Jeffery nodded. He didn't want to tell Reid about his withdrawal symptoms from fear he wouldn't leave him alone again.

The trip to the doctor went well. He got 40 pills of Dilaudid since they didn't give prescriptions for Heroin. It worried Reid. He was fidgeting after they picked it up from the pharmacy.

"Spencer, are you alright with this. I know this must be hard for you." He shook his head.

"No-no, I'm fine'' Reid cut the moment of silence. "Remember... only two ever six hours. Then two every 12 hours. Then cut back to one every 12 hours, okay?" He nodded.

Reid started sweating. Jeffery was watching him the whole time.

"That's it, Spencer. I'm getting rid of them. I can't stand to see you so uncomfortable."

"No! You are not going to stop cold turkey. I won't let my comfort stop you from quitting... I want you to do this right."

"You have to promise me, you'll stop. Just tell me. Do you want it?"

"No!..." Jeffery gave him a look. "Yes...''

"My point." Jeffery said. "I'll keep away from you." Reid shook his head.

"No, when you adjust your doses, I want you to tell me because I'm going to count your pills everyday." Jeffery shook his head.

"No, I don't want you to do that. Have Gideon do it, but I don't want you being so close to it. Not if it makes you uncomfortable." Reid nodded in agreement. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

A/N: How am I doing? I think this is better than my last story. Now, this is going to start getting dark, or happy? I'm not sure which way to lean. Oh yeah, I'm going to go to high school! Strait A's right now!!! plus extra credit!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Hey, Spencer... I'm going for a walk." Jeffery said.

"Not by yourself." Reid said.

"Why not?" He was slightly irritated.

"Because, when Gideon let me go for a walk by myself, I bought drugs."

"Well, I'm not you. And you can't keep me here!"

"Um, yeah, I know you'd by drugs if you got the chance. And besides that, I can. I'll call your mom. I have her on speed dial."

"I'm leaving!" Reid shook his head and stood up. He grabbed Jeffery's arm and dragged him to his room. "Let go of me Spencer!" Reid shook his head again.

"No... you are going to calm down now!" Jeffery kept digging his nails into Reid's hand. Reid slapped his hand.

"Let. Go. Of. Me! Please, just let go." Jeffery was crying.

"Are you going to stop?" Jeffery nodded. Reid let go. Jeffery immediately threw himself at the bed and sobbed into the pillow. "Jeffery... stop your crying. You don't have anything to cry about.'' He didn't stop. "Okay... I'll leave you to cry by yourself."

"No! I want to leave!" Reid shook his head.

"No, I don't trust you yet. And this fighting me isn't helping." He sat up.

"Fuck you. You don't have any control over me. I'm an adult."

"Well, if you act like a kid, I'm going to treat you like one."`Reid left the room and closed the door. Jeffery kicked the door, but Reid ignored it.

"You sonofabitch! I'm fuckin' leavin'!" Jeffery opened the door.

"I didn't tell you to come out yet." Reid said calmly.

"I don't fuckin' care. I'm leaving." Reid grabbed him by the arm. Jeffery wasn't stronger than him, so Reid could easily hold him back. "Let me go!" Reid shook his head.

"Calm down!" Reid ordered.

"No... you can't keep me here. I fucking hate you. Do you hear me? I-hate-you!" Jeffery said as he grabbed his coat.

"You can say that, but I will never hate you. You're my brother." Jeffery turned around. "I care about you."

"I don't care. I'm not going to have you telling me what to do!"

"Well, you leave, and I'm going to get rid of your pills. You don't have any money, either. How are you going to get your fix? You're not!"

"I don't need money to get what I want." Reid now knew how he got drugs for free. He couldn't see Jeffery being that kind of person, though.

"Jeffery Allen Williams! Get over here!" Reid ordered. Jeffery noticed his mistake in telling him about it. He obeyed. He slowly walked to him while staring at the floor. "Jeffery, do you exchange yourself for drugs?!" He nodded. "I can't believe that. That's prostitution, Jeffery! You can get arrested! I'm not letting you go. If you do, I'll have you arrested for prostitution. Do you understand?" He nodded. "I want you to go to your room while I think about this." He obeyed his brother.

'He can't be that kind of person'

'Yes, he's an addict. He'll do anything.'

'But what can I say.'

'Just accept him. He obviously needs comfort.'

"Jeffery..." Reid called after a couple minutes. He walked out of his room hesitantly. "Come here Jeffery." He walked a little faster. He stopped five feet away. "Come here... sit down." He obeyed. Reid hugged him tightly. It shocked Jeffery. After all the mean things he said to him... he was surprised he was being nice to him.

"I'm sorry." He started sobbing into his shoulder.

"I know." Reid rubbed his back. "Why did you do it?" He pulled away from him. He wiped the tears. "Why?"

"I was fired from my job, and I didn't have any money." He started to sob again.

"C'mon... don't cry." He nodded.

"I regret it. I really do. I can't forget. I want the escape. You know what it's like. Please." Jeffery begged. Reid shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but you know I can't do that." Jeffery was about to beg again. "It may help you forget, but it won't make it go away."

"I know... but I WANT to just forget."

"Sorry. I can't do that for you. I know you want to forget... I want to forget a lot of things, but you have to suck it up and face your problems, not run away from them. You understand?"

"Yes... why are you being so insensitive."

"I'm not!" Reid said.

"You are. You're telling me to suck it up when a real brother would comfort the other, not tell him to suck it up!"

"Well, you're 25 years old, stop whining. I had to suck it up many times for my job."

"I'm not you!" Jeffery shouted. Reid grabbed his arm and dragged him to his room again. Jeffery started mumbling something inaudible.

"What are you saying?" Reid asked. "Jeffery Allen Williams!" He snapped out of it.

"Just leave me alone!" He cried. "Quit hurting me!" Reid let go of his arm.

"Jeffery, I'm not hurting you."

"You're hurting me on the inside... I thought you were my brother, that you'd be there for me when I needed you. You don't support me."

"Don't talk that way Jeffery. I love you... you know that." He nodded.

"I know... I'm just... I don't know. I'm sorry for being a pain in the ass." Jeffery said.

"You're not..."

"Yes I am... I need to get out of your life. I'm just setting you back again. I'm sorry."

"I'm not letting you leave. You know that." Jeffery shook his head.

"I have to."

Jeffery grabbed his coat and got up to leave. Reid grabbed his arm again.

"Let go... I can't set you back... if I did, I'd never forgive myself. I need to go be myself." Reid shook his head.

"I am not letting you do that." Jeffery turned around and pushed Reid to the bed.

"I have to... I'm sorry." Jeffery opened the door, but Reid quickly shut it.

"If you think I'm letting you leave, you're crazy. You will not leave."

"Spencer... just listen. I have to leave. I want to."

"Well, I'm not going to let you. Right now, you need help."

"Fine... I'll stay, but if you come close to slipping because of me, I'm leaving." Reid nodded.

"Okay..." Reid hugged him tightly. "You know I love you right?"

"Yeah." Jeffery pulled away from him. "I don't feel good... I'm going to try to sleep it off." Reid nodded.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Sure." Jeffery said while climbing into bed. Reid sat against the wall and tried to think of something to start a conversatiion.

"So... what do you want to know about mom?" Jeffery opened his eyes.

"What about dad. We haven't talked about him." Reid's face went pale.

"Uh, well. I don't talk to dad." Reid fidgeted on the floor. ''When we first found out about mom's schizophrenia, we weren't exactly a family. When I was ten, he left me to take care of mom. I had to take care of her. When I was 18, I admitted her to Bennington... so I don't talk to him." Jeffery looked shocked.

"You seem a little weirded out by talking about him. Is there something that happened?" Jeffery asked.

"No... it's just that no one's asked about him. Kinda hard to talk about him." Jeffery looked at him akwardly.

"I know he did something. I'm going to find out. You just know you can tell me, okay?" Reid nodded. He looked at his hands, which were shaking. ''Cravings?" He nodded again, lying. He was shaking because of what his father did. "I'm going to sleep. I don't think it's withdrawal this time, I think it's just a small fever." Reid nodded and got up to leave.

A/N: What do you think is wrong with Reid? Can you guess it? Betcha can't!!!!!!! I'm evil. Hope you're liking it! Fairly short chapter, Iknow 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four?

A/N: did you guess it?

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds is not mine. If it was, I'd be dreaming. I do own Jeffery Allan Williams, though.  
XxlovedrreidxX================================

Jeffery was still unsure about what Reid was hiding, but he knew it was something about their dad.

"Please, just tell me, Spencer." Jeffery begged.

"There's nothing to tell you." Reid said as he ate another bite of eggs.

"Fine, but whatever nothing is, I'll find out.'' Jeffery said smiling evilly. "I think we should go see the team after you're done with work."

"All we're doing today is paperwork again. You can just come hang out with us. You can keep Morgan away from me, and Garcia would love to show you her lair of robots." Reid said sarcastically.

"Cool... Garcia's awesome." Reid rolled his eyes.

"Fine, we have to go in half an hour, then." Reid said. He got up and headed towards the bathroom. He hoped Jeffery wouldn't figure his secret out.

Once they got there, Jeffery immediately went to Gideon. Gideon looked right at Reid.

Later after work, Gideon told Reid to meet him in the conference room. Reid obeyed. Gideon motioned for him to sit down. Jeffery was there too.

"Spencer... what happened?" Jeffery asked. Reid shook his head.

"Nothing. I just hate my dad." Reid looked at his hands.

"Oh c'mon, Spencer, I'm a profiler. No eye contact is a classic sign of lying. You know that." Reid sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Reid mumbled.

"Tell us, Spencer... please." Jeffery begged.

"Fine... but don't make a big deal out of it and don't tell anyone else." Reid said.

"Is this about what you saw during the hypno?" Reid nodded.

"What...?" Jeffery asked

"Nothing... just... when I was little, my dad... he'd..." Reid started crying. He didn't need to finish the rest, they knew what he did.

"Spencer... dad molested you?" Reid nodded. Jeffery gave him a hug, followed by Gideon.

"I didn't want to tell you because it wouldn't do any good. Besides, it's better off not knowing you dad's a child molester." Reid smiled weakly.

"We need to know things like that." Gideon said.

"I know, but some things can be forgotten if they're not spoken." Reid said. "So, now you know... can we go home?" Gideon nodded. "Come on Jeffery, let's go home." He nodded and mouthed thank you to Gideon.

In the car, Jeffery tried to talk to him about it.

"Jeffery, you know what I was hiding... it's done and over with, okay. Can we please not talk about it?" Jeffery nodded.

"I just figured you'd want to talk about it... are you alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Reid was sweating and breathing heavily.

"Are you going through withdrawal?" Jeffery asked.

"No... I haven't taken any drugs in three months. I wouldn't be going through withdrawal." Reid said.

"Well, have you taken any drugs?" Reid looked over at him and almost hit another car.

"No! Why would I?" Jeffery shrugged. He kept looking at him.

"You sure about that? I'm right here anytime you wanna tell me."

"Jeffery! I am not on drugs again!" He raised an eyebrow. "I'm serious."

"Okay, I'm just messin' with you... but why are you sweating and shaking?"

"I don't know... " Reid shifted in his seat. "How long ago did you take your pill?" Reid asked changing the subject.

"Uhh, about five hours ago, I think."

"You THINK... Jeffery, you have got to remember what time you took it.'' He nodded. "Okay, in an hour, you can take another."

By the time they got back to Reid's apartment, Jeffery was already going through withdrawal. "Please, just half an hour early. Please." Reid shook his head.

"Sorry, you have to take it right on time, or you won't be able to ween yourself off. Okay?" Jeffery nodded. "Just go lay down. I tell you when it's time."

"Hey Spencer?"

"What?" Reid asked.

"Are you alright?" Jeffery asked.

Reid was already in the bathroom by the toilet. He was in pain, but he insisted he didn't know why.

"Yeah..." Reid said.

"That's it... I can't take this. You checked my room when I was going through withdrawal, now it's my turn to take care of you."

"No, Jeffery. Stay in bed." Jeffery didn't listen. He got up and went strait to Reid's room. He started going through his drawers and found a vial.

"Spencer... get over here!" Reid did as his little brother said. "Look what I found. Can't be mine. It was in your room and the label says Dilaudid. I'm guessin' it's yours?" Reid nodded and looked at the floor.

"That's mine... just give it to me." Reid tried to grab it, but Jeffery quickly pulled it away.

"No... I'm not going to let you. If I can't, you can't." Reid really wanted it, but he knew Jeffery wouldn't give it to him unless he could have what he wanted.

"Fine, just give it to me. And don't tell anyone on the team." Jeffery smiled and handed it over. Reid quickly went to his room. Jeffery went to get his prescription pills.

The next day after work, the team insisted on going out to eat, but Reid didn't want to.

"C'mon kid. I'm sure Jeffery would want to get out." Morgan said. Gideon noticed Reid's change in behavior, so he pulled him aside to talk to him.

"What?"

"Are you alright? I noticed your getting paler. What's going on?" Reid shrugged.

"I don't know... I'm fine. I don't know about Jeffery... cravin' Heroin like hell." Reid crossed his arms, ashamed of using his brother so he didn't get in trouble.

"Well, you don't get pale and really skinny from your brother having cravings. There's something else you're not telling me." Gideon said. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's none of your business. I'm perfectly fine. I'm pale because I'm worrying about my brother. Don't you understand that?" Reid left the BAU.

Later, Reid was so angry, he was about to break something.

"Spencer... calm down. Do you need your..." Jeffery started.

"Jeffery, Gideon just almost found out about all of this... yes, I need it. I don't want it, I need it." Reid said.

Reid walked to his room and got out his supplies. He took double-dose. About ten minutes after, Gideon showed up. Nobody answered the door, so Gideon used his key to get in. When he walked in, he noticed Jeffery and Reid on the couch watching the static on the t.v. They were both high.

"Jeffery! Spencer!" Gideon said angrily. "You're both high?" They both nodded in unison. "Spencer, how much did you take?" He thought for a moment.

"Whatever is twice of usual.'' His voice was slurred.

"Jeffery, how much did you take?"

"Uhhh... two and a half pills maybe?"

"Alright, both of you to bed." Gideon helped both of them up and guided them to their bedrooms. Gideon sat down on the couch and turned the t.v. off.

The next morning, both Reid and Jeffery felt sore. Once they walked out of their room, they froze. They noticed Gideon there.

"Uhh... what are you doing here?" Reid asked.

"What were you doing getting high?'' Reid went pale. "You took twice the dose... and Jeffery, you took two and a half, right?" He too went pale.

"Well..."

"Well what? You got high. You were clean for months. Jeffery, do you think this is going to help your brother, same for you Spencer. You both need to get control of this before it gets too bad again. I don't want to have to put you back in rehab, because if I do, you'll both be seperated and you'll be there longer than a couple of months. I don't want to do that to either of you, and it doesn't help putting two addicts together in one apartment." Gideon said.

"You are not going to seperate us." Reid said firmly.

"I will if it gets any worse. I have to go... see you at work." Gideon left without another word.

Reid wanted to punch something, but he was too shocked to. Jeffery was the same. Reid turned around and noticed Jeffery starting to cry.

"Jeffery, he will not seperate us. I promise." Reid hugged him tightly and rocked him. "He's right, we do need to stop this. Are you willing too." He nodded. "Okay, let's start now. One dose, small dose, ever 12 hours." Jeffery nodded into his shoulder while he was crying.

"It's really hard..." Jeffery said while still crying.

"I know. Do you want to go see mom?"

"I'm not sure. Isn't she on medication." Reid nodded. "Then she won't remember me."

"I'll tell the doctors to take her off it long enough for her to remember you." He nodded. "I'll call them and let them know we're coming. Go pack."

After he called the hospital, he called Hotch.

"Hotchner..."

"Uh, I'm taking Jeffery to see our mom. I'm going to need a few days off.''

"Yeah, okay. Gideon told me... good luck."

"Thanks Hotch... tell Gideon I'm sorry for being mean to him earlier."

"I will... bye."

He hung up. Jeffery was done packing.

"Jeffery... I don't want you taking any of it."

"But, we're going to be gone for more than 12 hours."

"I know, but I just don't want you taking it on the plane, okay. I don't want the doctors catching you with it... just trust me." He nodded.

A/N: Good, Bad, hate me for this chapter? how did you like it? should I end this short? Should i make a mini series for Jeffery? Plz answer these questions. 


End file.
